


Everybody Loves Somebody

by saltyboyya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But I hope you enjoy yaaay, Cute boys, M/M, This is actually a sequel from a story I already wrote on Wattpad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyboyya/pseuds/saltyboyya
Summary: basically two boys that are in l o v e and are gonna get married !!





	1. Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,, enjoy !!

At least three years had passed since Feliciano and Arthur started dating. They also got a big apartment, a cat and a dog together in Napoli. The two of them were more than happy to live together, but certain anxiousness was always overwhelming the usually cheerful Italian.

The thing was, that he really wanted to propose to Arthur who was just a tad curious about why his lover was now kind of secretive than the past few months. 

Feliciano told him to brush it off and the Brit did, after he kind of argued a tad with him about it. The man was glad his British lover hasn't asked anything anymore about why he was a lot more quiet and secretive.

These past few months, the Italian was searching everywhere for the most perfect ring in the South Italian city. But after at least a month of searching for the most perfect and amazing ring; - he found it. It was absolutely gorgeous, decorated with small emeralds that were placed around a shiny diamond that was placed in the middle. The ring itself was silver with some vine designs that were golden. 

He knew that his hopefully future fiancé was going to kill him for proposing to him with such an expensive looking rings, saying how he wasn't worth it. That last comment made the Italian shake his head a tad as he waited for the cashier to get him the ring and tell him the price so that he could finally pay for it. 

Thankfully, Feliciano soon bought the ring and hid it in his suitcase. He happily walked down the now cold streets of Napoli while humming, hoping that his lover had made some sweets because the man really knew how to make them. He wondered how happy their children would be (if they had any) when their mum would make sweets and bake for them, because the Italian would soon propose after all and even the thought of him being the dad made him grin proudly. 

The Italian wondered if Arthur was wearing his usual pastel pink baking apron. 

Just the thought already made him start to internally pray that he did because his lover looked absolutely adorable in that damn apron.

Feliciano shook his head a tad but kept on grinning, not being able to wait to see his lover and soon propose to him.

All he had to do was.. wait.


	2. Take A Deep Breath And Calm Down, Bello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,, gaaaah en j o y

A few more days had passed, with Arthur working like mad in the café down the street. His Italian lover was often sketching and/or drawing him since art was his huge hobby, and so was the Brit's- even though he preffered to do embroidery but he liked to paint as well. 

But these few days were a huge ruckus. 

Arthur was horribly exhausted since he was also trying to get accepted as either an art or a music teacher in a school. He was oh so close to get accepted, he just had to continue being nice, friendly, polite and confident. The first three weren't a problem, but the last one was a huge problem. 

You see, our little Brit here was quite the anxious and shy introvert, unlike his lover who was very friendly and talkative and a massive extrovert.

He had no idea how he got this far into getting the job but he had to keep on working hard, even if he was on the verge of dropping down on the floor and curling up into a small ball of anxiousness and stress. 

At least Feliciano managed to calm him down, and he was very glad he did.

Arthur had been working like mad in the café and was always in the school as a teacher who helped here and there for practice. Thankfully, the children liked him and didn't mind him being there at all. 

But, he just had to wait until the start of the second part of the school year until he could work, if he even got accepted in that school.

The said Brit had been laying in the king bed he shared with his Italian lover, staring at the wall that was in front of him. He was slowly getting sleepier and sleepier until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, unaware of anything. 

But, Arthur swore he felt someone, more specifically his lover, get in the bed as well and hold him as he was still in the light phase of his sleep.

He also felt Feliciano kiss the top of his head that was covered with slightly curly and wavy sandy blonde curles.

The Brit heard his lover silently whisper to him as he slightly smiled and lightly nuzzled him before completely falling asleep. 

"Rest, amore mio. I'll forever be by your side and you'll always be in my arms. Now calm down, bello, and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the b o y s !!


	3. Marry me? Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa this one's a tad longer haha

It's time.

Feliciano took a deep breath and tightened his coat around his body and tightened the tie around his neck as well. "Hrk--" But he soon loosened it up with a sheepish smile.

"Feliciano?"

Came the question and the three gentle knocks on the door of their shared bedroom from his lover, that is hopefully going to accept his question later on.

"Yes, amore?" 

He asked, placing the crimson little box into the pocket of his coat that fit him.. well. He knew he had to buy a new one soon; - even his British lover kept on telling him so!

"Are you ready?"

His train of thought was soon lost, since the question made him blink and nod, even though he knew Arthur couldn't see him.

"Yeah. I'm going to come out soon. You can wait in the car; I've unlocked it so that it warms up for you."

He smiled when he heard a small pause from the other. The Brit was most probably blushing right now, which made him smile even more.

"....grazie."

Feliciano heard the quiet reply and smiled even more that his face actually hurt a slight bit. He still couldn't believe how he got so lucky to be with someone so adorable!

But, now he had to calm himself down a tad so that he could finish getting ready.

He quickly put on some cologne and fixed his hair slightly before he turned the lights off in the room and exited the house as soon as he made his way downstairs.

He locked the door and spun the keys around his forefinger while humming, the small crimson box that contained the engagement ring safe in his coat's right pocket, where his hand rested.

The Italian got in the car and started to drive, after he kissed his lover's forehead, who gently smiled at the loving gesture.

◇●•--------------•●◇

The couple soon arrived at the restaurant they planned to go to. Arthur was singing in the car the whole time while Feliciano just happily listened to him and occasionally hummed here and there.

Since it was a calm Christmas evening, it was quite busy in the restaurant; - especially because it was quite a popular one in the first place.

They got in soon, even though they had to wait a tad for their table to be found.

Everything was perfectly fine and calm as they ate, despite the Italian's raging heart that was beating like mad in his chest.

He was internally praying that the Brit would say yes to his proposal.

They soon finished with their food, the Italian insisting on paying it which made his lover all pouty and slightly childish, but the taller man only shook his head with a chuckle.

A few more moments passed and now they were only talking and laughing together, even though Feliciano was still very nervous for what was soon about to happen. 

The small crimson box with the engagement ring was now in his front pocket, stabbing at his right thigh. He was surprised he hasn't showed a disturbed expression yet.

But finally, he soon got up and got down on one knee in front of the shorter male who was staring at him dumbfounded. The Italian chuckled and took the small crimson box out of his pocket and opened it, before looking up at Arthur who's thick eyebrows were raised in shock and his bright, emerald green eyes were wide open. He also noticed how the other's cheeks were gaining a rose tint.

He was extremely aware of all of the eyes that were on them.

He then began with a silent and slightly shaky take of breath.

"Amore mio, you know how much I love you. I loved you ever since I saw you in that café a few years ago. You were so.. beautiful.. and you still are! You are even more beautiful! I have no idea how I got so lucky to have such an amazing and beautiful soul by my side. You have no idea how happy you make me. I hope that you know that I will forever love you, my darling."

He hesitated before he closed his eyes but soon opened them again, still looking into those wide and now teary emerald eyes.

"So, Arthur J. Kirkland.. will you make me the happiest man in the world and.. mi vuoi sposare?"

He bit his bottom lip, feeling bad when he saw tears fall down those freckled cheeks.

"S-Sí.."

Wait.

..What???

"C-Che..??"

He asked, not believing what he had heard at all.

"S-Sí, idiota!"

The Brit replied, slightly annoyed, but smiling brightly anyway with tears falling down his crimson cheeks.

Feliciano silently gasped but soon gently took his fiancé's hand and placed the ring on his ring finger, kissing the back of his hand and getting up. He took the Brit up with him and instantly hugged him, laughing happily.

"Sì!!"

Arthur hugged him back, having to stand on his toes, and laughed happily along with his lover.

Both of them, especially Feliciano, were oh so happy.

They couldn't wait until they could finallt get married.

But that could wait a little, right?


	4. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wel coME L U DD Y

A few weeks had passed after Feliciano's proposal and it was already January of 2021. Neither of them could believe how fast the time had went by since they started dating.

All the coworkers from both sides of the engaged couple were congratulating them, and so was their family and friends. 

Arthur got accepted as an English and Arts teacher in the school he wanted to work at, making him oh so happy and a lot more energized. His Italian partner described his eyes as if they had stars in them, since they were so bright and electric from his happiness.

Feliciano was so proud and happy of his soon-to-be-husband -- 

Dio, even that makes me so excited yet also anxious.

He couldn't help but smile like mad from happiness that both his heart and brain were experiencing at the moment and most likely will keep on experiencing forever, because who wouldn't? Especially when you've literally proposed to the most amazing and precious person in the whole wide world!

"Feliciano!!"

Oops.

Felici-oh no -- haha, good one ; I know.

"Sí???"

He called back, his mind finally coming back into his brain that his Briton used to describe as big as a walnut --

"FELICIANO"

He jumped at where he was sitting on a stool in front of a canvas, having completely forgotten where he was was because of his damn thoughts.

He looked over at the person who was yelling, who turned out to be his long time German friend, Ludwig.

Wow.

Okay.

Hakuna your tatas.

And that is what he said.

The German stared at him and went to smack him across the head when the person our fellow Italian had been thinking about came through the door.

The Briton cleared his throat softly, carrying a basket with a raised eyebrow as he leaned on the door, having just come back from the first day of work at the new school. He didn't need to be there for a long time. He didn't even start working yet, actually. He had to wait for the next week. But thankfully, it was Friday.

In the basket that he held, he was carrying some baked goods from a bakery their whole friend group adored; even Lovino!

When they both heard and saw the shortest of the trio that was now in the room, they slightly calmed down, Ludwig turning over to look at him and greet him with a hallo and a small wave, with even the slightest of smiles. 

Feliciano was a whole different story.

The second tallest man in the room got up so damn fast from his chair and ran to his fiancé, who had, thankfully, placed the basket on the floor and laughed, spreading his arms for his Italian lover who was basically screeching his name before he hugged him and slightly picked him up. The poor Brit held onto him and actually teared up from how much he was laughing.

Their German friend was chuckling because of how hilarious yet so cute the couple currently was.

Lustig.

I would've never thought Feliciano and Arthur would end up together ; - get engaged even.

Feliciano is loud, easily distracted and a huge extrovert with ADD.

While Arthur is quiet, calm, a perfectionist and a clear introvert with anxiety and OCD.

I've known Feliciano ever since we have met each other in kindergarten, when I came to move here from Germany, having before lived in Berlin. Of course, I still visit my family back there.

While I met Arthur when he had moved here for college. We actually went to the same college and were roommates back then.

I may or may not have had feelings for him back then, but they are gone now. 

I am so proud of both of them for coming this far.

And I have realized that Arthur's anxiety had calmed down slightly after the first few months he and Feliciano got together, and I am really glad.

They are polar opposites but they fit together so well like pieces of a puzzle that have been parted from each other and have gotten lost.

But the funny thing is, Feliciano used to be pretty short and he barely used to have muscle. Guess me pushing / dragging him to the gym with me really helped because he is still spinning Arthur around so easily and happily.

Sure, Arthur is quite a tad skinny and short but still, he is human, thankfully.

I mean, I wouldn't mind if Feliciano liked aliens but still ;

Thank God he isn't. 

Ludwig shook his head a tad and looked at the happy couple again who were chatting together, love and adoration clear in their eyes.

Verdammte love birds.

They had soon stopped talking and looked over at the German.

The said man had noticed that the Briton was now holding the basket, that he had left on the floor, again.

They had all smiled at each other, before the shorter of the trio spoke up.

"Let's have breakfast. Does that sound good?"

Both Feliciano and Ludwig nodded and followed the Brit into the kitchen where they were going ti have their breakfast.

Yeah.

All three of them were happy and glad that they had met each other.


	5. A Sudden Crash But There's Always Light At The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here're the feels, my darlings

A month or so passed, the British-Italian pair planning the wedding together happily, unable to wait for it. But everything crashed for the Brit, when he recieved a heartbreaking call from his oldest brother that lived back in London with their mother. It was Alistair, and he was the most overprotective person he ever knew. Even all the memories he had of his brother protecting him ever since he was born still made him smile softly. But this was not a very happy memory this time.

The news was that their mother had passed away, about seven years after their father passed away as well.

Their father's death was awfully sad to the youngest one of the family, but.. his mother's death absolutely  _killed_  him on the inside.

You could say he was- well- used to be a mummy's boy; both as an adult and as a child. He was awfully spoiled by his mother when he was little. He was spoiled by all of his relatives as well, since, as mentioned about a million times before, he was the youngest back then. Now was Alistair's first child the youngest in the Kirkland family. But the Brit was soon going to join the very sweet and loving Vargas family. Not saying his family wasn't nice and loving! They were awfully nice, though they loved to tease everyone, and that was one of his many reasons why he loved them to bits and pieces.

Anyway.. Back to the story.

Arthur was awfully heartbroken at hearing the news that his mother had died. He was thankfully home that day, not needing to go into work, which would have been quite bad, since he didn't want all of the innocent and pure souls of the small children  to see him cry his heart out silently while his already barely healed mental health crumbled into tiny parts all over his brain. He seriously didn't want that to happen. He was  _very_  glad he was home, where he could cry his broken heart out.

Feliciano was at work though..

But thankfully, the Brit managed to slightly calm down after almost an hour. How did he know? Well, he got the news at around eleven o'clock in the morning and now it was almost noon already.

He sighed softly yet shakily, carefully and gently rubbing his eyes to stop himself from crying, slightly succeeding. He then got up to wash his face, his eyes teary and slightly red.

He then began wondering and also worrying. _Were Ludwig, Feliciano and his other family members alright?_  He had to call them  _immediately_. And, well, he did.

First was Ludwig;

Arthur waited for the other to pick up, his heart picking up a nervous beat while doing so. He fiddled with the end of his sweatshirt's sleeve out of sheer habit. But thankfully, the German man picked up after a few rings, asking what was wrong, since it wasn't really usual for the Briton to call him so early and suddenly. Though thankfully, he was on his break at the moment.   
Ludwig could tell by the tone and the shakiness of his voice that he wasn't doing very well emotionally, but he didn't want to push it, since the other on the other side of the phone didn't seem to want to talk about it. He also sounded just like when his father passed away, making Ludwig worry.  
But they soon bid each other goodbye and wished each other a nice rest of the day.

After him was Feliciano;

Arthur had to wait again, though he was a lot more worried since it was his _soon-to-be-spouse_  on the other side after all. Surprisingly, the Italian man was  _a lot_  faster to pick up the phone than the man before him, though it was most probably because he saw Arthur's name as the Caller ID. Once they greeted each other, the Brit asked him if everything was alright and if he was okay as well. Which, of course, worried Feliciano to  _the core_.  
He instantly began asking if he was okay and what happened, though the other continued to brush of the  _''What happened?''_  questions, and only answered to the other question with a simple  _''I'm fine''_.  
The Italian wasn't convinced nor satisfied, but he soon had to stop thee questions anyway, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable in any way.  
After that, they talked for a short while before the tanned man had to hang up, because his break was finishing as well.  
They said their goodbyes and  _'I love you's_ , before hanging up not long after.

Afterwards, the Briton braced himself and managed to slightly calm down, before calling his brothers; for who he figured were all together.

And he was correct.

Once he called them, it only took them a few rings before his eldest brother, Alistair, picked up and greeted him, carefully and gently speaking to his baby brother.  
It was sweet, how the man could be yelling at his other brothers or cousins in a  _rough_  and  _pissed off_  manner, before Arthur appears and he starts talking in a  _gentle_  and  _careful_  tone of voice, not wanting to scare him, since their brother was known to be like a little bunny; easy to scare but very gentle and sweet once befriended.  
Anyway, his familiar tone of voice made him relax almost instantly, since he grew up with the man talking with him like that. He was pretty eager to be the first of his brothers to meet him in the hospital afterall.

All of those thoughts and memories made Arthur  _oh so damn happy_. They also made him tear up a tad from joy.

Though he was dragged back into the slightly harsh reality once his brothers all spoke up at the same time, asking if he was alright and how he was doing.  
They must've put him on speaker while he zoned out as well.  
Finally, he told them everything and they could relate here and there, since it was their mother they were talking about. The Kirkland brothers talked and laughed here and there, though they were all either teary eyed or already crying silently. After about half an hour, they bid each other goodbye and wished each other good luck as well, exchanging small yet usual teases and heartwarming messages.  
After that, they hung up; a soft smile on all of their faces.

Arthur then spent a few minutes texting his relatives back who messaged him, afterwards getting up to make something for lunch/dinner, since his soon-to-be-spouse always came home at around four o'clock in the afternoon.

And before all of you readers start to panic about him burning the house down;  
Don't worry. He can cook now, thanks to Feliciano teaching him how to as soon as they got in a relationship. And he was glad he did, because he could finally make something that was _eatable_ and that wasn't  _dangerous_  to the human species. Though he taught the other man how to bake, since baking was his honoured speciality, that he's learnt with the help of his mother, who was always going to be close to his heart.

Once he finished cooking and cleaning up the  _very small_  bit of mess he made, he began to tidy up their house, his spirits now a tad lifted because of his brothers letting him talk it out, while also making him laugh and being themselves no matter the tragedy that happened in their family yesterday evening, as Alistair told him. And he was glad that his brothers were still like they were as children, making his heart  _bloom_  like the most beautiful rose one could ever see.

He couldn't get rid of the small and soft smile he had on his pale and freckled face, even when both Ludwig and Feliciano came knocking on his door, the two holding a bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms. An odd match, yet they smelled and looked beautiful together. Even then, he had that soft smile on his face, that kept on looking happier and happier.

Of course, Arthur prayed for his mother every single day, even he wasn't the most religious person known out there.

But there truly is light at the end of the dark tunnel, you just have to be  _patient_  and  _wait_ and continue  _walking_  straight on.

_You'll find it. Just like Arthur again did. Trust me._


	6. thank you

not gonna be continued

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, my b o y s


End file.
